1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) units, and more particularly, to an LED unit having a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are widely used as new types of light sources in various applications such as road lamps, traffic lamps, tunnel lamps, resident lamps and so on. A lens is often used with an LED for collimating the light beams generated from the LED in a predetermined pattern. In LED products designed to illuminate areas at a long distance, a convex lens may be used to converge the light beams emitted from the LED. However, in other applications, such as vehicle headlamps, the LED products need to be able to provide illuminations not only to the area far away from the LED, but also the area near the LED. LED products with the conventional convex lens may not meet such requirements.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED unit which can overcome the deficiencies as described above.